Personal cleansing compositions that attempt to provide skin-conditioning benefits are known. Desirable personal cleansing compositions must meet a number of criteria. For example, in order to be acceptable to consumers, a multi-phase personal cleansing composition must exhibit good cleaning properties, must exhibit good lathering characteristics, must be mild to the skin (not cause drying or irritation) and preferably should even provide a conditioning benefit to the skin.
Many personal cleansing compositions are aqueous systems comprising an emulsified conditioning oil or other similar materials in combination with a lathering surfactant. Although these products provide both conditioning and cleansing benefits, it is often difficult to formulate a product that deposits sufficient amount of skin conditioning agents on skin during use. In order to combat emulsification of the skin conditioning agents by the cleansing surfactant, large amounts of the skin conditioning agent are added to the compositions. However, this introduces another problem associated with these cleansing and conditioning products. Raising the level of skin conditioning agent in order to achieve increased deposition may negatively affect the composition's speed of lather generation, total lather volume, performance and stability.
Alkylamphoacetates, such as sodium lauroamphoacetate, are typically used in personal cleansing compositions for improved product mildness and lather, and to improve structure and stability of the compositions. However, alkylamphoacetates can have impurities or unintended reaction products, such as alkylamphodiacetate. It is believed that maintaining acceptable stability, structure, lather and rheology in multiphase, personal care compositions has been a challenge due to the presence of impurities in alkylamphoaetates.
Accordingly, the need still remains for stable body wash composition comprising an alkylamphoacetate that provides cleansing with improved lathering characteristics, and which has improved structure, stability and rheology and skin benefits such as silky skin feel.